Static Dancer Farunokku
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} Static Dancer Farunokku is a Deviant of Farunokku, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation The hybrid offspring of a Farunokku and a Hypnocatrice. Story Behind Its Secondary Name It is said that when you fall asleep in the Great Forest, that'll you will be shocked by electricity. After being shocked, a person would "dance" due to the electricity surging throughout their body. The Hunter's Guild calls them Static Dancers. Aesthetic Differences Sharper beak, pink eyes, orange hairs (Back, neck, legs), screeches are a mixture between Hypnocatrice's and Farunokku's roars, bronze splotches throughout the body, and lightning surging on the tail when enraged. Attacks and Moves Static Dancer Farunokku shares all attacks with Farunokku. Level G1 - G2 Hypno's Genes: Unlike normal Farunokku, the Static Dancer Farunokku is able to produce sleep like Hypnocatrice. Some of its breath-based attacks can actually cause Sleep as well as Thunderblight. Pheromone Spray: Similar to the Breeding Season Hypnocatrice, Static Dancer Farunokku will jump around randomly three times while releasing a greenish powder. This dust will make hunters dizzy if they are hit by it, stunning them for a few seconds. Electrical Powder: Static Dancer Farunokku will stand in place for a second before posing and releasing a greenish powder that will stun hunters. If hunters aren't hit by the powder, it will stand in place for a few seconds before fighting normally. However, if hunters are hit by it, it will dance in place and release massive electrical shocks, causing Thunderblight. This attack can deal massive damage. Thunder Tail: Static Dancer Farunokku spreads its tail feathers before shaking its tail a few times. After five shakes, Static Dancer Farunokku will place its tail on the ground causing powerful electrical bolts to appear. These bolts will strike the ground multiple times but won't send hunters flying like other attacks. Instead, any hunters caught in this attack will be shocked multiple times while it is in effect, causing them to "dance". Hunters may be stuck in this attack for seven seconds. Pop Song: Static Dancer Farunokku raises its head up begins singing loudly, causing hunters to fall on their knees and cover their ears. After singing, it will slam its butt on the ground and shock any hunters near it, causing Thunderblight. After the attack, Static Dancer Farunokku will taunt. Voltage Kick: Looks back before kicking with one of its legs, knocking any hunters behind it away. This attack can cause Thunderblight. Concentrated Bolts: It will shake its afro for a few seconds before striking the ground in front of it with a bolt of lighting, three times. Once it has stroke the ground three times, it will rear up and roar. This attack causes Thunderblight. You Just Gotta Dance!: One of Static Dancer Farunokku's strongest attacks. Static Dancer Farunokku raises its left foot before releasing pheromones from its body, stunning nearby hunters before it begins to dance in place. Once it starts dancing high voltages of electricity will surge around it and hit nearby hunters. Like before, the electricity won't actually knock the hunters away but will instead make them "dance" (Hunters will stand in place as lightning surges throughout their body). Hunters will take damage over time for five seconds before Static Dancer Farunokku stops and charges one random hunter. After charging, it will taunt for a few seconds. This attack deals a lot of damage and can cause Thunderblight. Failing Backflip: Like the HC Silver Hypnocatrice, Static Dancer Farunokku will try to perform a Rathian-style backflip before failing and falling on its back. When it falls on its back, it will shock the ground around it before rolling around on its back like Barroth, producing more electrical shocks. After rolling around for a bit, it will get up and roar at hunters. Level G3 - G5 At these higher levels and beyond, some of Static Dancer Farunokku's attacks change in some way. It will strike the ground with the lightning bolt five times instead of three with its Concentrated Bolts. Charged Afro: Static Dancer Farunokku shakes its afro, charging it up, before headbutting forward two times to damage hunters. This attack causes Thunderblight. Finisher Kick: Runs forward and kicks any hunter in front of it with great force, causing Thunderblight. This attack also stuns hunters instantly. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire -30 *Water -30 *Ice +10 *Thunder +35 *Dragon +25 Skills: Static Dancer's Soul, Constitution +2, and Strong Attack +3. Gunner Set *Fire -25 *Water -25 *Ice +15 *Thunder +40 *Dragon +30 Skills: Static Dancer's Soul, Constitution +2, and Strong Attack +3. Notes *'Static Dancer's Soul' gives the following skills: Evasion +1 and Razor Sharp. True Static Dancer's Soul gains one more skill: Vitality +2. *The idea for Static Dancer Farunokku comes from Farunokku sometimes mating with Hypnocatrice. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus